Skipped
by Loyal365
Summary: Santana and Brittany skipped school and have to deal with Quinn once she finds out. Contains Spanking. Reviews are welcome. Thanks again to my lovely friend Jenny for helping me.


"Where are you guys going?" Rachel asked when she noticed her two girlfriends were getting ready to drive off after they dropped her off at school.

"Mall," Brittany replied as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"What? No! Quinn will kill you two, seriously," Rachel exclaimed with both eyes wide staring at her girlfriends as if they had lost their minds.

"Calm down short stack, Quinn is in Detroit visiting family for the weekend. She'll never even find out. Besides, we'll be back before Glee and Cheerio practice," Santana replied in a bored tone.

"Well, ditching school and hiding it from Quinn is the same as lying, and it's against the rules. I'm going to class. I want no part of this," Rachel told them before spinning around and doing her famous Rachel Berry storm out.

"Are you sure about this San? We're in big trouble if Quinn finds out we ditched school just to go get some gym shoes," Brittany said nervously. It had been a while since her last spanking at Quinn's hands, but she remembered it well and wasn't anxious to repeat it any time soon.

"These aren't just any gym shoes to me, baby. These are the new Jordan's that come out today, and I have to get them before they sell out. I'll die if I don't get a pair, and you know Sam and Puck will rub in my face. Relax, baby! Quinn won't know, and Rach won't tell on us. Like I said, we'll be back before anyone notices us gone," Santana reassured the blonde as they pulled into the parking lot of the mall.

The girls got out of Santana's Charger and walked into the mall. Santana smiled softly when she saw only a few people in line outside of the Footlocker. Everybody thought Santana only wore heels and flats, but the Latina girl really loved her Jordan's. She had to get these shoes, and she had to get them today. It wasn't her fault it was a stupid school day. Quinn told her she'd order them online for her, but Santana couldn't stand to wait; she had to get them right now.

"Lopez, Britt what are you guys doing here?" yelled Puck with a sleepy Matt standing behind him.

"What does it look like Puckerman; we're here to get the new Jordan's, dumb ass."

"Yeah! Right," Said Puck, he forgot how much of an ass Santana could be in the morning.

While standing in line a bored Puck decided he'd text Quinn to see her trip is going.

_**Wassup baby mama? ~Puckasaurus**_

_**Good Morning Noah. What do I owe the pleasure of you texting me this early in the morning for?~ Q**_

_**Just txtn to see how ur trip is going standn in line to get the new J's with Matt ~ Puckasaurus**_

_**You should be in class trying to get an education not standing in line for shoes only a stupid boy would do that ~ Q**_

_**Not really San and Britt are here ~ Puckasaurus**_

There was a long pause before Quinn responded to Puck's text.

_**Santana and Brittany are in school ~ Q**_

_**Sorry Baby Mama but I'm looking right at them ~ Puckasaurus**_

There was another long pause, then Quinn sent her text to Puck.

_**Okay well I'm heading back don't tell San and Britt I want to surprise the Cheerios ~ Q**_

_**Whatever you say baby mama ~ Puckasaurus**_

Puck stuck the phone in his pocket, thinking that girls were really strange.

A new pair of Jordan's and a few new outfits later, Brittany and Santana were heading out of the mall.

"Sanny it's still early, can we go see a movie," Brittany asked with her famous pout plastered on her face.

"Sure baby, we haven't gotten our cuddles on in a movie in a long time," Santana replied sweetly. One movie turned into two movies and lunch at Breadsticks before Santana noticed how much time had flown by.

"Shit Brittany! We missed both Glee and Cheerios practice," Santana swore under her breath.

"It's okay San, we can just ask Rach what songs we performed for Glee, and call Nicole from across the street to show us the Cheerios moves," Brittany replied calmly seeing Santana was upset.

"You're right, baby we might as well just head home."

Rachel walked into the Lopez house in panic mood. All four girls were staying at Santana's house since her parents were out of town. She hoped she would find Britt and San at the house. Neither of her girlfriends had come back to school, and they missed all their lessons and the songs they were going to sing at Nationals. To make things worse, neither girl was answering their phones. Rachel hated that they were making her worry about them.

She was on her way to the kitchen when she stopped dead in her tracks looking as if she seen a ghost; Rachel went pale at the sight of Quinn Fabray calmly sitting on the couch.

"Quinn? What are you doing back so soon?" Rachel asked lightly, trying not to sound like anything was wrong.

"I cut my visit short," she said sharply, "Where's S and B?" Quinn asked in the same tone.

Rachel began to sweat, she was horrible at lying and it always got her into trouble when she tried, "I don't know," she answered quickly. Technically that wasn't a lie; she honestly didn't know where her girlfriends were at the moment.

"Didn't they go to school with you this morning? Didn't you see the in Glee club? I mean you had to wait on them both to get home didn't you?"

Rachel was silent. She had a feeling Quinn knew everything and this was a trap to see if she would lie to cover for San and Britt.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, I asked you a question," Quinn snapped sternly and Rachel decided she wasn't taking a spanking to cover for her irresponsible girlfriends. She loved them both, but she had warned them and they made their choice this morning.

"They didn't go to school this morning. I mean they dropped me off but left afterwards. Brittany said they were going to the mall, and Santana said they'd be back before Glee practice," Rachel rushed out all in one breath. She knew her girlfriends were in deep trouble, skipping school was a rule Quinn didn't take lightly.

"Go do your homework, and don't say a word to them when they do finally arrive home," Quinn told her in a no nonsense voice.

"Yes Quinn," said Rachel before she grabbed her book bag and went into the dining room to do as she was told. She was going to do her homework as directed; she wanted no part of this.

Quinn went upstairs with anger sweeping through her body, Santana and Brittany had it coming to them when they got home. She had lectured and lectured about the importance of getting a good education and getting out of Lima together. Santana was a good student but was lazy, and Brittany seemed bored and always looked for an excuse to get out of class. This was not the first time the two had skipped out, but what made it worse was they put Rachel in a position to have to lie for them, and did it when she was out of town.

She went into Santana's room, and grabbed some clothes. She needed a nice hot shower. She was hoping the hot water would relax her before her girlfriends got home.

Brittany and Santana walked in the huge house laughing and joking. They headed into the kitchen for some water, "Hey, baby," they both said to Rachel; but Rachel didn't say anything back. She knew the second she looked into those deep blue and sorrowful brown eyes she'd tell them right away that Quinn knew everything.

"What's wrong? Are you upset we didn't come back? I'm sorry, baby time just flew past us," Santana apologized. She hated when Rachel was upset with her. She knew Nationals were coming up, and Rachel always got a little crazy before competitions.

"Hey Rae, who's upstairs?" Brittany asked innocently.

Before Rachel had a chance to answer; Quinn appeared. She came walking down the stairs with a deep scowl on her face that only meant trouble. All three girls felt their hearts plummet into their stomach. They stood frozen, this was not good.

"I'm going to ask one time, and one time only, where have you two been?"

"Quinnie, when did you get here?" Brittany asked with a pale look on her face.

"Answer my question, B," she demanded.

"The mall, movies, and Breadsticks," Brittany blurted out.

"Oh my God! Really Brittany? We're so dead," said Santana in shock that Brittany caved that easily.

"So, you're telling me you both ditched school, Glee and Cheerio practice to go to the mall," Quinn all but yelled at the girls, "You both know the rules, and what happens when you break them right"?

They both nodded, but Quinn wanted verbal answers "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION," she barked out causing both girls to jump.

"Yes ma'am," they replied automatically.

"Good! Get upstairs in into your PJ's; Santana in your room and Brittany in the guest room. I want you both in the corner before I come up there."

Brittany and Santana flew up the stairs wanting to get out of Quinn's line of fire, even if only for a minute.

Rachel met Quinn's eyes and smiled sadly. She knew the blonde hated to be the tough disciplinarian all the time. Quinn walked over and kissed her on the head, "At least you did what you were supposed to today."

"I love you, Quinn," Rachel whispered, "So do San and Britt."

"I know, but thank you for reminding me. I love all of you too," Quinn sighed and went upstairs to punish her girlfriends.

"You want to explain to me why going to the mall to get some gym shoes was more important than going to school? Or maybe how you flat out disrespected me after I told you that we'd order them online? Wait I'm not done yet," Quinn lectured when she saw Santana getting ready to speak, "You took Brittany out of school with you, and you basically wanted Rachel to lie for you. I don't have to tell you what a lie of omission is do I, Santana?"

"No Ma'am," Santana had her head down. She certainly knew what a lie of omission was, this wasn't her first time answering that question.

"Have you seriously lost your mind, or were you hoping I wasn't going to find out?" Quinn lectured lowly, her voice deep and scary.

"Quinn, I'm sorry," Santana whispered.

"Oh you're going to be very sorry, very soon young lady," Quinn threatened, "Explain to me why you are in trouble again,"

"I skipped school to get some new gym shoes, I tried to get Rachel to lie for us, and I disrespected you," Santana told her in a small voice.

"Alright let's get this over with," Quinn said as she patted the legs indicating that Santana should get into position. Once Santana was settled Quinn waited to make sure she was relaxed and not tense, then she began the warm up delivering firm swats. The blonde knew Santana wouldn't react to the warm up. She was too much of a badass. After Quinn was satisfied that the warm up was over, she began the spanking. She flipped up the Cheerio's skirt and yanked down the bright red spankies. Soon enough, Santana's ass was going to match her uniform.

Quinn felt Santana squirm in anticipation, knowing the paddling was coming soon. She hated the paddle. It burned and hurt, and made her muscles ache for days after, but the worse part was she always screamed and cried like a little girl. She couldn't help it, Quinn was a master with that awful wooden paddle.

Quinn picked up the paddle, and tapped the cool wood against Santana's warm ass, "Relax, Santana," she said not unkindly. She could see the tanned skin was only a slight pink, but she was about to change that, but the caramel skinned girl needed to relax first. Her goal was to teach her girlfriend a lesson, not seriously hurt her. Quinn watched as she relaxed her muscles and brought the paddle down hard against Santana's already warm ass. The strength behind the swat made the Latina jump and scream out, "Son of a bitch that hurt!"

Quinn stopped and sternly said, "Excuse me, young lady! Do I need to stop and wash your mouth out with soap before continuing?" She brought her bare hand down hard on the back of Santana's previously unpunished thighs.

Santana bucked and grimaced at the thought of tasting soap, and starting the spanking all over again, "No Quinn, I'm sorry. It just hurt really badly."

"It's supposed too, Santana. It's a punishment spanking, not a sexy spanking; a spanking that's well over due in my opinion. I'm sick of you thinking you can do whatever you want with no consequences in the end," Quinn replied never missing a beat with her swats.

Brittany standing in the corner of the guest room heard the paddle hitting Santana bare flesh and Santana's yells, and she starting crying. She felt her anxiety go through the roof; the anticipation of going next was killing her. Her stomach was all tied up in knots and was being attacked by a herd of butterflies. She loved Santana so much, but she wished right now she would have listened to Rachel and just gone to school.

"I don't want to hear about you skipping school or trying to get someone to cover for you ever again, is that clear, young lady?" Quinn continued her assault on Santana's ass as she lectured her point home.

Santana was fully sobbing over Quinn lap by now, and very much regretting her bad choices today, "Ow, yes Quinn it's clear, I won't do it again, I promise. Quinn I'm sorry, I won't do anything like that again! I swear oww, oww, Quinn please stop, it really hurts," she cried out between swats from the paddle.

Quinn could see that her girlfriend had reached her limit so she stopped the spanking and let Santana lie over her lap until she had her crying under control. Quinn helped her up and pulled the well punished teen onto her lap. She was murmuring into her ear as she pulled her jet black locks behind her ear. She was telling her how proud she was, and kissing her forehead over and over again. Santana fell asleep in her lap completely worn out from the tough spanking. Quinn picked up the light girl, and carried her over to the bed gently tucking her in. Santana eyes fluttered open, "I'm sorry Q, I love you."

"I love you too, baby and all is forgiven," Quinn gently ran her hand over her cheek and waited until the exhausted Latina drifted off to sleep again.

Quinn headed into the guest bedroom to handle Brittany. Brittany was standing in corner nervously playing with her fingers, trying her hardest not to fidget in the corner.

Quinn watched her fondly for a few minutes before calling her over. The tall dancer was such a lightweight where spankings were concerned, not as big a lightweight as Rachel of course, but definitely not a badass like Santana.

"Come here Brittany, why are you about to be spanked?" Quinn asked firmly once Brittany was stood in front of her.

"I skipped school to go to the mall with Sanny, and tried to get Rachel to cover for us," unlike Santana, Quinn could see Brittany's true remorse. Santana was usually only sorry she got caught until the end of her spanking. Brittany was always truly repentant right away. It made it hard to be strict with the innocent girl she loved.

But Quinn wasn't in the mood for any nonsense today. They had been warned numerous times about skipping school and lying, so she simply grabbed Brittany's arm and pulled her gently over her lap, "What did I warn you happen if you ever skipped school or lied to me again?"

"You said I'd wind up over your lap," Brittany replied sadly.

Quinn didn't waste time applying firm swats evenly over Brittany's white ass. Four hard smacks to each cheek and she repeated the process again. Brittany had a very low threshold when it came to pain so she started squealing and wigging immediately. She put all her effort into trying to crawl off Quinn's lap.

"Stop wiggling around like that, little girl!" Quinn concentrated on the blonde's sensitive sit spots as she lectured, which resulted in a fresh torrent of tears. Brittany tried not to but reached her hand back to cover her sensitive and smarting ass.

Quinn grabbed her hand and held it in place, "Do not reach back again Brittany Susan Pierce or I'll start this spanking all over again," She released her hand so she could firm up her hold on the girl's waist. Brittany reached in front of her, and grabbed hold of the sheets and fisted them in her hands. She started begging and promising to never do it again in earnest, but Quinn simply shook her head; they were still on the warm-up.

"Hand me the paddle, Brittany," Quinn told her in a firm tone.

Brittany passed the paddle back to her with a whimper falling from her lips, "Please not the paddle, Quinn. I'm so sorry, and I'll never skip again. I really have learned my lesson," she begged hating the paddle as much as Santana did.

Quinn ignored her begging, and brought the paddle down quickly. Brittany barely had time to react before Quinn brought the second and third swat down in rapid succession. Quinn had a rhythm going, and it wasn't long before Brittany was sobbing loudly, and begging her to stop.

"We're almost done here Brittany, and I don't EVER want to hear about you skipping school again. Do you understand me, little girl?" Quinn said in a serious tone.

"I do, I swear owww Quinn I'm so sorry," Brittany sobbed and bucked frantically. She had already kicked her spanks halfway across the room, and Quinn had a hard time keeping her in place over her lap. She delivered three more stunning swats with the paddle before throwing it on the floor, and gathering Brittany up into her arms. She comforted her punished girlfriend the exact same way she did with Santana pouring love and forgiveness into her freshly spanked girl.

Once Brittany was asleep and in bed, she went downstairs to start dinner and have a chat with Rachel. Hopefully the diva would try and behavior herself for a while especially with Nationals coming up. Sometimes it seemed like Quinn's job was never done when it came down to her errant girlfriends.


End file.
